


Family Ties

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, kinda graphic not really, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have the perfect family don’t we?”<br/>“Yes, yes we do.”<br/>Harry gets pregnant for the second time and this is the story of his pregnancy through the ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be medically accurate so yeah here you go. This is Mpreg and if you don't like it that's okay just don't read it. I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I finally did it this afternoon so yeah... :)

The first time Harry got pregnant it was 4 months after Louis and him got married. He had the suspicion he was pregnant for a few weeks, intuition and all that, before he took a pregnancy test and his suspicion was confirmed. Louis had been ecstatic and so had the rest of his family and friends when he told them. Just a few weeks later at Harry’s second prenatal doctors appointment they were told they would be having twins, which explained his more than normal hunger and exceptional amount of morning sickness, Louis genetics be damned, although how could they not have predicted eventually it was bound to happen seeing how many pairs of twins were on Louis’ side. Peyton James Tomlinson and Lily Eliza Tomlinson were born full term naturally both weighing just under six pounds. Louis and Harry had spent all their attention on the little tikes for three years before deciding they wanted to try for another one. Which leads to now, with Harry bent of his toilet puking for the fourth time this week.  
  


“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Harry asked once he got a reprieve from his morning vomiting routine. Louis was beside him leaning against the sink counter, a glass of water in one hand and towel in the other.

“Because our kids are the light of our life and we always said we wanted three.” Louis says with an edge of sympathy for his poor husband, “Are you done or still feeling ill?”

“I think I’m good, water please.” Louis hands Harry the glass of water an kneels down to pat some of the sweat that has gathered around his forehead. Once Harry is starting to regain his bearings they head out to the living room where Peyton and Lily are munching on dried fruit and watching Saturday cartoons, expectantly waiting for their papa to make breakfast. Harry goes to get the kids dressed and ready while Louis sets out to scramble some eggs and cook some bacon so that its ready by the time the rest of the family come back downstairs.

“Papa is daddy going to get us sick! He keeps going vom all the time!” Lily says bounding down the stairs as best she can on three year old legs and comes sliding into the kitchen, her dark brown hair clipped back with a pink bow and wearing flower print leggings and a blue sweater.

“No no Lily he won’t get you or your brother or I sick.” Louis scoops some eggs and a slice of bacon onto a little animal face plate for her and sets it on the breakfast bar counter before picking her up and setting her in the chair that has become her spot. A few moments later Peyton came in cuddled into his Daddy’s side dressed in khakis and a green jumper, he had brownish gold hair similar to how Harry’s was when he was little and he looked sleepy and adorable as always.

“I think he’s a little under the weather Lou, he has a tad of a fever and is sleepy.” Harry says settling Peyton down in his chair next to Lily and taking his seat at the end.

“See Daddy is getting us sick Papa! Bad daddy! And why does Daddy get so much food?” She finishes seeing her Dad set down a large helping of eggs and bacon plus a cut up avocado because Harry said he was craving them a few days prior. Louis and Harry can make out what she says through her mouthful of eggs and lack of verbal skills but to many people they would have no clue what she is saying.

“No he isn’t getting Peyton sick, you might have gotten him sick you never know. And Daddy gets lots of food because hes a big boy and you’re still a little munchkin.” Louis sits down next to Harry in between Peyton and started to eat himself as he rubbed a hand over his son’s forehead. “Oh yeah you are warm pumpkin how do you feel?”

“I’m tired nap time please.” Peyton mumbles looking up at his dad with big eyes pouting slightly.

“Sure buddy but lets get you to eat a little bit for me first yeah?”

“Okay.” Peyton looks slightly grossed out by his food and takes a few spoon fulls before Louis decides that's enough torcher for the little boy and takes him up to his room and gets him all tucked into his bed with a blanket. When he gets downstairs the plates are stacked by the sink and Lily is playing a shapes game by herself in the living room and Harry is nowhere to be found.

“Hey bug where did Daddy go?”

“He ran to the potty.” She says shrugging not even looking up from the game she was engrossed in. Louis knows what this means and sighs before grabbing a towel from the linen closet and getting a glass of water.  
...  
Harry works from home working for a magazine dong music reviews. It’s good pay even though he doesn’t really need the money but it gives him something to do since all he does is take care of the kids but they are gone all day at preschool and he would go crazy if he just sat and did nothing productive. Louis is one of the higher ups for a large architecture firm so he is gone for the better part of day most of the time but sometimes he’ll drop by home for lunch or something otherwise Harry gets sort of lonely although he’ll never admit it, luckily his best friend Niall lives in their neighborhood and pops by often because he also works from home freelancing and doing work for websites like Amazon.

Currently though Harry is sat on the floor of his closet trying to decide what to wear to Lily’s ballet recital tonight and nothing is fitting. He is glad he is past the morning sickness and other no fun symptoms of the first trimester but at week 15 he is showing a little bit, which is just enough to make most of his normal shirts look ill fitting and his pants not even fit at all.He hasn’t gotten the chance to go buy any new clothes yet that will fit better and now he’s wishing he had made time. Harry is normally super small, he is 6” and weighs 160 which is healthy but definitely on the small side so most of his clothes are rather small sizes. Suddenly he turns towards his husbands half of the closet. His husband dresses nicer than him and his clothes shirts at least might fit a bit better. Louis is definitely not chubby by any standards but he wears a slightly larger size t shirt.  
  
Later that night when Louis meets Harry and the kids at an Italian restaurant before the recital, he looks at Harry in his one pair of maternity pants he owns and t shirt that doesn't belong to him under a blazer and a smug grin forms on his face. “Nice shirt.”  
  
...  
Louis is crashed next to Harry in bed tired after a long week of work finally coming to an end while Harry has long abandoned the idea of even trying to sleep from the baby kicking him for the last few hours. Hes sitting with the light on his nightstand turned on reading when the door to the bedroom cracks open and little Peyton comes in wearing nothing but his underwear.  
“Whats up bud?” Harry asks him setting his book down and propping himself up to see his son a little bit better.  
  
“I need another story I think.”  
  
“Well I already read to you and your sister and I put you to bed an hour ago why are you still up?”  
  
“I said I needed another story Daddy.”  
  
“Okay and where did your pajamas go then?”  
  
“Well, being in my undies makes me the boss.” Peyton says one hundred percent seriously. Harry finds it hard not to laugh.  
  
“No no buddy remember Papa and Daddy are the boss.” Harry replies.  
  
“No I’m the boss.”  
  
“Peyton do you know who the real boss is?” Harry says crawling out of bed and coming closer to the boy.  
  
“Yes! I’m the boss and you have to read me a story!”  
  
“Nope. The tickle monster is the boss and here he comes!” Harry grabs Peyton and tickles his side, causing him to giggle uncontrollably waking up his other dad in the process. Harry picks up a still giggling Peyton and props him on his hip. He’s about twenty five weeks pregnant now but Peyton is light and although Harry is tired and fatigued he suffers through and carries the three year old back to his room and plops him down in bed. After tucking the boy back in he sits down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Okay buddy what book do you need me to read to you then?”  
  
“You’ll really do it Daddy!?” he asks rhetorically, “I want the one about the trucks!”  
  
Harry doesn’t even finish the book before Peyton is asleep. Harry turns off his light and heads back to his room where Louis is sat waiting for him. “What was that all about?”  
“I don’t even know, sleepwalking maybe?” Louis wraps his arms around his husband and turns off the bedside light, snuggling Harry into his side.  
  
“You’re the best dad any kid could ask for you know that right?”  
  
...  
“Harry I think we should go to a doctor.” Louis says crouching next to the bed Harry’s been in all day. Harry has been tired and fatigued and just overall not in good shape from the pregnancy in the first place but then Lily and Peyton both caught the flu and try as Louis might to keep Harry away from all the germs, he got sick. Harry mumbles an “mmmph” sound which Louis takes as agreement and tries to get Harry up because he definitely can’t carry him. Louis helps him down the stairs and sits him down on the couch for a break while he calls up Niall to watch the kids. By the time Louis gets Harry in the car with a blanket and pillow for the 15 minute ride to their GP Niall and his wife Barbara have arrived and are playing with the now much better three year olds in the living room.  
  
Once they arrive at the doctors office they get seen almost immediately because this is technically an emergency. The doctor checks Harry and the baby’s vitals saying that everything is clear but it is good that they came in because Harry’s blood pressure is high which can be bad for the baby more than anything. Harry is prescribed bed rest for five days plus antiviral medication, blood pressure meds and if it seems like Harry is getting worse or developing pneumonia or anything out of the ordinary happens to go straight to the hospital. Also, to go to the OBGYN in a week to make sure everything is all good.  
  
The next day Harry is woken up at nine o’clock sharp by the twins bounding into his room sloshing orange juice all over the carpet.  
  
“Daddy Daddy! We made you breakfast in bed see! Papa helped us and everything.” Lily the ever louder more outgoing twin yelled.  
  
Although Harry didn’t have much of an appetite he graciously accepted the tray with food strewn about it held up in joint by Lily and Peyton because he knew he needed food for not just himself, but the little life growing inside of him. “Thank you kiddos! This is so nice of you!” Harry sat up in bed a little bit and plastered on a smile for his kids, setting the tray on his lap and patting for the kids to come jump up on the bed. Since Harry was pregnant his immune system was low which meant the flu hit him extra hard but he dealt with the dizziness and the urge to hack up his lungs for the moment at hand.  
  
“We made you waffles and fruit and even eggs! Peyton helped Papa make orange juice by hand!” Lily said excitedly while Peyton blushed slightly, “I even made an extra waffle for the baby!”  
“Good job! Thank you guys that’s so nice of you!” Harry ate slowly and the kids eventually lost interest in the excitement of making food for their dad instead of the opposite way around for once and ran off to go to Lily's room where she was no doubt forcing Peyton to play with her Barbies.  
  
Louis was leaning in the doorway the whole time but came and sat on the edge of the bed holding out the various medications Harry was prescribed, which he swallowed with the help of his orange juice. “How are you feeling today? Better I hope”  
  
“Not really. The decongestants you got me are working wonders though thanks babe. How are you?”  
  
“Pooped really. I took tomorrow and Tuesday off work so I can drive the kids to school and help you out but do you think you will be okay enough to do it yourself? I can drive the kids on wednesday to school on my way to work and Niall said he can pick up for you but will you be okay alone? That gives you 4 more days to sort of relax and recuperate.  
  
“Definetly. Thank you so much, if I wasn’t so sick I might just kiss you right now.”  
  
“Germs are hard to spread via saliva so it looks like you’re going to have to kiss me anyway.” Louis said a smile creeping at his lips. He leaned in and pressed and kiss to Harry’s chapped lips and hugged the man he loved more than anything else on this world tight before leaning back and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s stomach. “Can’t wait to meet you little bean.”  
  
...  
It’s week thirty six and the end is in sight. Both men can’t wait to meet their child and be done with the unpleasantness of pregnancy. Harry has an ultra sound today and Louis and him are still planning on keeping the gender a surprise. The two of them are in the waiting room of the OBGYN’s office while the kids are out with Louis’ mate Zayn and his wife Perrie getting ice cream and going to the museum. Harry is called back to the room and lays down on the examination table while Louis sits in the chair to the side of him waiting for the doctor to arrive.  
  
“Good afternoon how are you guys doing today? Looking just as glowing as always Harry.” doctor Marten says as she steps into the room.  
  
“Very good thank you.”  
  
“Good good. Anything that needs to be discussed or are you ready to get started with the ultrasound?”  
  
“Ready to go.” Harry answers eagerly. Louis holds his hand with a soft smile on his face as the cold goop is spread around his husband’s stomach and the lights are turned off to so doctor Marten can see the screen with the image of the baby and Harry’s uterus on display. As she moves the ultrasound wand around Harry’s now very swollen belly her facial expression changes slightly, she concentrates rolling the wand horizontally from side to side slowly before tapping a few things into the ultrasound machine and turns to the boys.  
  
“So everything is healthy with dad and baby, but the baby is in a complete breech position and because it is after thirty five weeks gestation it wont move back to a natural position on its own because there isn’t enough room. I’m going to recommend something called a cephalic version which is where we turn the baby externally into the correct birthing position and it is best to do it as early as possible so I would recommend doing the procedure today otherwise we have to schedule a c section.”  
  
Harry sucks in a breath and looks to Louis who is looking at him encouragingly but Harry can see the edge of nervousness in his facial expression. “What do we need to do?” Louis asks.  
  
“Well for us to do a version we will get Harry a medication to relax his muscles and we will monitor the baby’s heart rate throughout then I will move the baby with the help of a nurse then monitor the baby and Harry for about an hour afterwards. If it is successful then we can continue on with the plan of a natural birth if not then we will have to schedule a cesarean for sometime in the next few weeks.”  
  
“Okay, we will do the version.” Harry confirms giving Louis’ hand a little reassuring squeeze. He can just imagine how Louis is ten times more nervous than he is but Harry would really like to avoid surgery if possible because he remembers that although it was tough, natural birth was amazing and then he recovered fast and was able to spend lots of time with his kids but if he had surgery there would be a long recovery and it would probably be very painful.  
  
“Okay, im going to go get the muscle relaxant and then it will take about a half hour for full effect then we will get started.” Dr. Marten leaves the room and comes back just a few moments later and to give Harry a shot of something that pinches as she injects it into his stomach. When she leaves again for half an hour Louis rubs circles into Harry’s palm calming both of them down minutely.  
  
“I texted Zayn and Perrie and they said they will take the kids over to their place since we will be running late so we don’t have to worry about them, even said the kids could spend the night if we need.” Louis says.  
  
“Good, okay, thats one less thing to worry about.” Harry sighs. His stomach feels kind of weird and light and he doesn’t think he could sit up if he tried.  
  
“Don’t worry about this. Whatever happens happens and as long as you and the baby are safe that's all that matters right now. Just a bump in the road.” It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as much as he is Harry.  
  
Soon the half hour is up and Dr. Marten returns with a nurse and they get started. They rub goop similar to the ultrasound gel on his stomach and give him little warning saying he might be a little uncomfortable. The pull and twist on his stomach, stopping occasionally to check the baby’s position and Harry doesn’t look, because telling from Louis’ face, it doesn’t look very good. After about five minutes Dr. Martens says they are done and Harry’s stomach feels like a punching bag.  
  
“Alright looks like the baby is all set in a good position and we can continue on with the plan. We are going to monitor the two of you for a little bit to make sure the baby doesn't go into distress then you can go home but you’re just going to have to take it easy.” Doctor Marten says wiping Harry’s belly off and wrapping a fetal heart monitor around it.  
  
After seeing how uncomfortable Harry is when they finally get home Louis texts Zayn to tell him to keep the kids tonight because they really need a night off and Harry desperately needs rest.  
  
...  
Gemma comes to help out the couple with kids and preparing for the baby when Harry is thirty nine weeks pregnant. Everything is ready to go, the hospital bags are ready, the nursery is finished, and Harry is nearly bursting at the seams. If Gemma wasn’t there he doesn’t know how he would manage.  
  
The baby decides that at forty weeks, two weeks early, at one in the morning, it is a good time to come. Harry starts feeling little pangs of pain, then by two in the morning he is sure this is the real deal.  
  
Harry shakes Louis awake who then runs down the hall to the guest room to let Gemma know saying that he’s going to take Harry to the hospital and then call her when he knows more and watch the kids.  
  
Harry isn’t in much pain yet so he can move easily and gets into the car while Louis grabs the hospital bags. When they get to the hospital they get set up in a room and the doctor on call asks Harry a bunch of questions and checks to see how far into labor he is before going to call their OBGYN to come in. Louis looks beyond excited and sits in the chair provided in sweatpants and a t shirt he pulled on in a rush before they left, his hair is adorably messy. Harry is feeling excited too, although a little anxious. He remembers having Lily and Peyton and knew that the contractions he was having right now were child's play compared to the ones that were to come, but all his pain and discomfort and struggles were going to pay off and hopefully this labor would seem like a piece of cake compared to having twins naturally with no epidural. Not very many people can say they could handle that.  
  
Louis starts to doze in the chair but Harry is far from sleep between being excited and the pain that stirs him from his stupor every few minutes. Doctor Marten says that he isn’t very far along yet but they baby should be there by the end of the day, so at seven Harry wakes Louis up and tells him to call family and friends to let them know and also to inform Gemma so she can bring the kids over later in the day.  
  
By mid morning Harry’s water hasn’t broken yet but his contractions are steadily increasing and he’s starting to get kind of grumpy, Harrys mom and stepdad are driving in to see them and so is Louis’ but they aren’t set to be here for another hour or so and Gemma’s still waiting at home to get the word for when is a good time to bring the twins. Doctor Martens comes in again at eleven to check on Harry when she notices something abnormal, so she goes to consult with her colleagues and returns a quarter of an hour later with disheartening news.  
  
“Right now Harry’s blood pressure is quite high and the Baby’s heart rate is a tad lower than we want it to be. This would be okay if we were farther along in the labor process but you’ve been in Labor for ten hours now and little has happened. I’m going to recommend a cesarean section right now because the risks are only going to keep climbing and I’ve spoken with my surgical team and they all agree. The risks are too high to continue on with a natural birth so an emergency c section is necessary at this point. I’m very sorry.” Doctor Martens tells Harry and Louis with a sad look on her face knowing how much they had wanted a natural birth.  
  
“Is there nothing we can do to help?” Louis asks hopefully.  
  
“At this point waiting could be hazardous.”  
  
“Okay,” Harry looks to Louis chewing his lips nervously then turns back to look at his doctor and nurse she had brought with her, “We will do it.”  
  
“I’m going to get an operating theater cleared for you and everything in place. I would imagine that we will be having the surgery before twelve so I would let family and friends know. This is Alexandra and she will be one of my neonatal nurses that will be assisting me today and she’s going to be informing you about the operation.” She says referring to the nurse next to her.  
  
Louis and Harry nod giving their attention the Alexandra  
  
“We have to go over the procedure with you beforehand so you understand what will be happening. We will be putting you under a spinal anesthesia that will numb you from your chest down so that you can be awake for the birth of your child. Your husband will be allowed into the operating theater to sit with you. We will be making an incision from hip to hip for how you are carrying your child and the overall operation will take about forty five minutes to an hour and a half.” Louis and Harry both nod in understanding before the two medical professionals leave to go get everything set up.  
  
“Lou, this is not the plan at all.” Harry says, tears in the corner of his eyes refusing to fall.  
  
“I know babe but we will get through this. It will be alright.” Louis runs his fingers through the curls that frame Harry’s face trying to be comforting.  
  
“Louis I’ve read what happens to you, its all gross and the even take your uterus out of you for part of it! It’s not natural and it’s not what I wanted. I want my body to stay intact and then I’m even going to have a gross scar.” Harry whines pathetically.  
  
“I know its terrible but you and the baby will be safe and I will still love you no matter what. I know this is going to be tough but we can get through it. You’re a tough cookie Harry Styles.” Harry closes his eyes and presses more into Louis palm and stays that way until Louis gets up to make calls to let them know Harry is having an emergency c section. Everyone freaks out a little bit but Louis tries to reassure them. Moments after he goes back into Harry’s room a nurse comes in to get Harry in the proper attire then takes him back to the operating room where Louis will meet him in a few minutes once he’s in scrubs himself.  
  
Walking into the OR is frightening and Louis goes straight to Harry’s side where there’s already a sheet up preventing them from seeing what’s going on but Louis would prefer it like that anyway. After a few minutes Doctor Marten asks if they are ready and tests to make sure the anesthesia is working before making the incision and beginning. Harry is slightly shaky and looks like he might fall asleep any second but gives Louis little lopsided smiles every once in awhile. After who knows how long Doctor Marten warns Harry that he’s going to feel some pressure and says the baby is coming. A weird face from Harry and a few moments later soft cries fill the operating theater and Harry starts crying with joy.  
  
“It’s a girl!” Louis and Harry beam at each other at the news, both were secretly hoping for a girl,“You can come cut the umbilical cord Louis.” she prompts from the other side of the curtain and he gets up nervously to walk to the other side of the curtain. He avoids looking at the gaping hole in his husband’s stomach and is handed a pair of scissors. Louis cuts the cord as he sees his new daughter for the first time and feels the same instant adoration as he did when he first saw Peyton and Lily. A nurse takes their daughter and scurries away to do texts to make sure she’s healthy and take foot and hand prints, so Louis goes back to his seat by Harry plants a love filled kiss to his lips.  
  
“She’s so beautiful I’m so proud of you Hazza bear.” Louis gushes. Harry doesn’t say anything he just gives him a dopey look, his face covered in tear tracks.  
  
...  
Everyone comes to visit Macy Grace Tomlinson that night at the hospital and fall instantly in love with her. Peyton and Lily want to give her cuddles they say but Louis softly tells them she’s too fragile right now. Louis is craving sleep and the nurses take Macy away to the nursery for the night. He settles down in the chair next to hospital bed where Harry is drifting off to sleep, he needs it more than anyone though, he was in labor and had major surgery and lost a good amount of blood during surgery and hasn’t had sleep in nearly twenty four hours.  
  
“I love Macy, I love Peyton and Lily, and I love you Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says giving Louis a classic reassuring squeeze. His eyelids are drooping and hes fighting off sleep and hes on enough pain medication that he won’t have trouble.  
  
“We have the perfect family don’t we?”  
  
“Yes, yes we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just puked this out in like 3 hours so tell me what you think


End file.
